


velvet hearts (sharper swords)

by gayNE



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Background Relationships, Banter, Depression, Friends to Lovers, Guards, Happy Ending, Heart-to-Heart, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Princes & Princesses, Rebellion, Royalty, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayNE/pseuds/gayNE
Summary: "It's funny," Alex says, fingers sliding across the jewels of his crown, "I don't think I ever lived until I met you."-In which Alex and George are princes who fall for a knight and a royal guard respectively. Fraser and Kenji are the sensible ones.-ON HOLD! HIATUS!
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/James Marriott, George Andrew/Will Lenney
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	velvet hearts (sharper swords)

**Author's Note:**

> so uh. this was inspired by a dream i had. it'll be a lot of slow burn on alex and james' part, but it'll be worth it i promise. this chapter is mainly a tester, an entree if you will, to see if this is worth continuing.

If there's one thing prince Alex Elmslie hates, it's boredom. 

It hangs still on his shoulders, like a fifty pound cloud, and he so desperately wishes there was something to do. But alas, it seemed all he could keep busy with is helping his parents plan the upcoming ball and he could not be bothered. 

At twenty, he really thinks he should be able to VETO his own courting parties, but if his parents heard him say so he might be banished from the kingdom he is to one day lead. 

"Your majesty," A voice calls from outside his door. Normally, Alex would groan at the idea of dragging himself out of bed, but he's recognize that teasing tone anywhere. 

"Marriott," Alex greets as the door flings open, allowing his voice to fall flatter than how he felt. Truth be told, he was quite excited to see his longtime friend, "I see you weren't fired."

"You know your parents will always let me off the hook," James says, leaning against the door frame, "Plus, it was only a little bit of havoc."

"Yeah," Alex scoffs, grabbing his 'casual' jacket from the hook. It's not casual in means of any other person, but it has significantly less jewels and stiff-ness than his other blazers. "Next time you and one of my guards trash the kitchen, don't expect me to defend you."

"You said that last time," James points out, "And it's Will's fault, really, can't just blame me."

"He's a guard and you're a knight, Marriott, I have to blame you. That's how ranks work."

James laughs and Alex smiles, allowing himself to fall back onto his bed. James sits next to him and jabs a finger to his side. 

"Prince George is coming back today, right? It's been a week, he should be back now."

"Sometimes," Alex starts, shoving away James' hand and sitting back up, "I think he spends more time here than his own kingdom."

"Can you blame him? His kingdom is a real drag."

Alex rolls his eyes, watching as James polishes his crown. That's not part of the job, but he always insists on doing it for him. 

"George may be my friend, and a good one at that, but if he's coming here for any reason it's Will."

James hands him his crown and watches as he puts it on, adjusting it so it's no longer crooked, "You're right, but he'd kill you if you said it."

They sit in silence for a moment as Alex figures out the rest of his outfit - but soon the knight gasps, "I brought you some teabags, the stuff from Fraser's shop you liked."

Alex smiles at him in the mirror, "Thank you. Leave it on my dresser."

They hear footsteps and James stands from the bed, arms flat against his sides and face going serious. 

"Sir Marriott, you're needed in the courtyard," It's another on of the castle knights, and had his tone not be concerned, Alex would've been upset at the interruption. 

"What's going on?" Alex asks, and as if startled, the knight bows slightly. 

"Your majesty, there was a fight between two guards."

James and Alex exchange a look, already knowing what had happened. 

"We should be on our way, your majesty, I shall give you updates later," James says, guiding the other knight out of the room. 

They offer smiles as the knights leave, and Alex feels himself fall subject to boredom once again. 

Royalty, Alex thinks, just wasn't meant for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> so? thoughts?


End file.
